Bad things only last so long
by No turning back666
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy comes from a family of judgmental aristocrats who won't let him stray from their idea of "perfect", Rose Weasley comes from one that lets her be whomever she wants within limits. When they both become heads in their seventh year at Hogwarts, a newfound friendship arises, can they survive through the pressure or will they come out of it worse for wear? darkness too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi this is my first fan fiction I hope you enjoy it. I don't think of myself as a very good writer but I'm giving it a try:)**

 **this Fic will be mainly switching prospectives of Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley which will hopefully end in Scorose!**

 **Warning: Self-harm and depression and Anxiety is big in the story it may trigger a relapse**

 **disclaimer: I do not own the harry potter universe only JKR does.**

 **Scorpius:**

Today is the day before my favorite day of the year, heading back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for my 7th year. I know, I know _what the heck is wrong with you scorpius! School is the worst._ And if I had a normal home life and childhood maybe I would agree with you, that the workload just plain sucks, and all the teachers seem to be out to get you.

But I just don't. Wanna know why?

Because my father is a git, and my mother is a coward, and my Grandfather is a cruel man. The only relative of mine on the _Great Malfoy Side_ that I _like_ , is My Grandmother Narcissa, she seems to be the only one who remotely gives a damn about _me,_ not some stupid family honor bullshit. You see I am the first Malfoy to be housed in Gryffindor, and naturally my _wonderful_ family freaks the fuck out. Lets just say I was threatened to be disowned at least 5 times by both my father and grandfather when I came home for christmas holidays in my first year. And years before that terrible revelation my family tried to craft me into the _perfect aristocratic Slytherin_ Malfoy, which resulted in many nights of myself crying in bed over trying to conform into a person that just wasn't me, for people who don't even _care_ about me.

My father would give me lecture upon lecture about giving off a poised and collected demeanor, one that _all Malfoy's must master if they ever want to be a true heir, do you hear me Scorpius!_ And My grandfather would get in screaming matches with me about how mud-bloods are beneath us and blah, blah, bigoted nonsense, blah. Of course I would yell back and say how we are all magical so what difference does it make? Which would end in him calling me a "muggle-lover" and I would get a good, hard slap on the cheek that would shut me up, and keep on making him feel bigger than me.

I can still sometimes feel the sting that was left over for hours after, if I really think about it.

* * *

Lets get back to the present shall we? Right now I lay awake in my bed at Malfoy Manor waiting to see how long I can stay here without my parents/house-elves/grandparents noticing. So far its been 20min since I've woken up at 9am, I usually wake up at 12 seeing as I am a teenage boy, but I woke to the sound of a Hogwarts owl with my letter, and inside is the badge that is keeping me glued to my bed.

A Head boy Badge.

Oh my god, noooooo.

You might be wondering if this is one of my weird things where I should be excited instead of feeling like I will most definitely throw up all over my parents expensive Persian rugs because of my messed up life? And the answer is yes. When my father finds out about this he will be reminded of how I was not put in Slytherin, then he will think _If Scorpius my disappointment of a son, Gryffindor got head boy, then that means the great house of Slytherin_ _didn't! I'm mad now._ And obviously my Grandfather will go down he same thought process as him, so we will all get in a heated debate while my mother shrinks away in the background. And I bet not once will they think to be proud of me.

Yeah, how fun.

So I lay here getting more anxious by the second, did I mention I have anxiety? I wish my best mate Al was here, he's pretty good at making me forget about the whole my entire family hates me thing. It can be a pretty distracting topic.

"Master Scorpius, you are wanted by the Missus and Mister Malfoy in the Formal dining room." says our house elf Milky

"I'll be right there, give me a minute." I said as I started to crawl out of my king sized bed.

Milky gave me a deep bow and said "Of course, Master Scorpius." and then he disappeared from where he stood.

When I realized he left, I shut my bedroom door and went to inspect myself in the mirror. I was tall even for a 17 year old, towering over most people at 6'2 but my stature was lean and wiry like my fathers, with muscle lacing my thin body because of my position as seeker for Gryffindor Quidditch team. My hair is a very light almost silvery blonde that you mostly only see on babies, I keep it sleepy head messy, but not too much and I never put in gel. I have the signature aristocratic high cheekbones and slightly thin lips of the Malfoy family, the only thing I don't get from the Malfoy side of the family are my very vibrant green eyes with grey flecks in the center that most people don't notice. the green is from the Greengrasss side of the family.

As I put on a black hoody and dark jeans rolled up slightly at the bottom (a very muggle outfit that annoys my family a LOT) I head out the door and down the stairs to where my hateful family is waiting for me. It gives me an eery feeling of myself walking to my grave, only a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second chapter! this will be in Roses point of view, you will get to see the contrast between the two characters.**

 **Warning: Self-harm, Depression, and Anxiety are big parts of the story it may trigger a relapse.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe only JKR does.**

 **Rose:**

My whole body is trembling with excitement. Im sitting on my desk in the corner of my turquoise room staring at the letter I just received from Hogwarts, and it feels heavier than usual!

Is this the day I have been waiting for my entire life? I am most probably Head girl for Hogwarts this year! Well maybe if I finally decide to open the beautiful, tremendous, letter that most likely determines my entire future. No pressure though, letter.

Did I just mentally talk to a letter? Maybe my family has finally made me insane.

"ROSE, WAKE UP!" Speak of the devil, my deafening mother has just summoned me.

"All right I will be down in a minute, do you want to see me naked!" I practically screech back.

"Don't be testy with me, little lady." Jesus christ, come off your high horse, mother.

As I try to ignore my annoying mother, I throw on a gray sweater and jean shorts. My hair -which I've decided to not brush because of the bush that it becomes- is tied in a floppy bun, errant pieces are flying around my head. When I look in my vanity mirror I see that my face looks slightly flushed from deep sleep, and freckles cover most of my face. They remind me of stars spattered across the night sky at dusk.

My eyes slowly graze my short and slightly curvy body. I wouldn't describe myself as fat, but I'm not a bony little thing either, Im a pretty normal person except for my red hair. I bet I could blend in, in any crowd if my hair were brown, I just have that kind of body type. I'm definitely not tall, I could not be spotted in the street because of m height. I stand only about 5'4 because of my moms short genes.

As I slip away from the mirror, I put on my white scuffed converse, and head down the stairs. I'm barely on the last step when my brother jumps on me and starts screaming about becoming a prefect for his fifth year.

"Rose! Rose! I got a prefect badge! Doesn't that mean you have to patrol and all that crap. Can you take it away or tell headmistress McGonagall that I don't want it? Please Rose, please!" Can you believe he said all this in about two seconds?

"No Hugo, I think becoming a prefect would help you learn to have more responsibility. And anyway I still have to open my letter, so will you please _get off me!_

As he climbs off me I think I hear him mutter that I'm 'just like mum', but nothing - even annoying little brothers - can kill my happy feeling. I'm sitting down on my kitchen table as I start to rip the seal that holds the letter together, and just as I thought, a head girl badge fall into my lap. I'm so happy and excited that all I can do for two minutes is sit and stare at it in awe, until reality starts kicking in and I'm screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Rose, can you not make us all bloody deaf!" My father, the sacred Ronald Weasley, is scolding me.

"I'm Head Girl. I'm Head Girl. I'm Head Girl of Hogwarts!" I scream back. As you can probably tell my family is very loud and boisterous.

And now instead of scolding, I'm getting hugs and praise.

"I'm so, so, so happy for you, Rose. We never doubted you." My Mum whispers proudly in my ear as she squeezes the air out of my lungs. I think soon she will attempt to pick me up from the countertop.

"Rosie you absolutely deserve this badge, we are all so proud of you!" My Dad shout/whispers in my other ear, as he hugs me and Mum.

I really, really love my family.

* * *

After the group hug was finished I ran upstairs to call my best friend Alice Longbottom. I've known her basically my entire life and we know everything about each other, she is my sister. the only thing that is a slight setback in our relationship is that I'm in Ravenclaw and she's in Gryffindor with the rest of my cousins and brother.

RingRingRing.

"hello?"

"I. Got. Head. Girl."

"Rose I'm so excited for you! But guess what happened during my summer vacation in Venice. So I met this hot guy who was all like 'I love your blue eyes' and then..."

And as I sat and listened to Alice explain in painful detail about her summer romance, I wondered if I would ever feel remotely like she did with a mystery boy than I do in real life, with real people.

Would I ever find someone who even liked me the way Alice liked her 'hot guy friend'. I've only ever dated one guy and that was back in fourth year with lysander Scamander, who, after he dated me realized that he was gay. I'm not against the LGBQ community, but your self esteem takes a blow when you make someone realize they are gay. Its not that I'm not a likable person, even some Slytherins like me, but I don't think people see me as dateable.

Which sucks for my romance life.

"Hello, Rose! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah,Yeah... Why don't boys like me." Great, Rose, Just let it spit out. That is _so you._

" _What?_ Of course guys like you, almost everyone likes you." she replied in an almost annoyed voice, like, _how could you no know this,_ voice.

"I don't mean it like _that_ , I mean like, _like."_

 _"_ You do know the only reason you aren't swarmed by guys is because your cousins are so damn protective of you and your girl relatives, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, but if any of them really liked me wouldn't they at least try and deal with my family?"

"I don't know Rose, but maybe thats a great way to realize when someone loves you. When they deal with your family." she chuckles at that, then we say our goodbyes, and before I know it I'm in bed and going back to school in the morning.

Oh the joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter was a little harder to get down on paper so I'm sorry for the wait. Umm I also had strep throat for a week and couldn't write anything I'm so sorry about that, but this will be in Scorpius's POV.**

 **Warning: Self-harm, Depression, and Anxiety are big parts of this story and it may trigger a relapse.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry I would not need to write this on , and I'd be rich:) which I am not.**

 **Scorpius:**

After descending the long staircase, I now stand in front of the doors to the formal dining awaiting my fate. Okay, its not like I'm gonna die or anything, but my anxiety is screaming in my face all the possible solutions, and most are not very pleasant. I can feel the pit of dread build up in my stomach, and for a second I think I might throw up.

 _Breath_

How will they act? Hopefully not like when they found out about my sorting, if that happens again I might actually run away this time. I just need to calm down, they are my family I should trust that it won't be too bad. _Yeah, but when has that ever counted for anything._

 _Breath_

Okay, I feel like I have some sort of grip on my stomach so I open the door. The image that meets me is a very practiced calm on the face of Lucius Malfoy. My father standing with an agitated air of indifference. My grandmother, going senile from old age and bad experiences, is sitting on a chair looking slightly lost, and my mother, having a _very_ finicky feel about her.

"You wanted me?" I say, breaking the very tense silence.

"Whats in you hand, Scorpius?" My father's cold, drawling voice cuts out any attempt at small talk. Only short and to the point.

I look at my slender hand and see that its still holding my Hogwarts letter. Dammit. In my panicky state I totally forgot I was still carrying the thing my parents should _not_ see."My Hogwarts letter, Im Head Boy." Might as well get this over with.

A sneer appears on both my grandfather and fathers faces. But grandfather beats my daad to the scolding, "Oh, and how did you get that my dear boy, with you Gryffindor courage? Or was it the kindness you show to those who are beneath you that brought this on?"

"You are once again acting like a stain on the House of Malfoy. Everything I taught you has gone down the drain with all these new ideas filling your useless head." My father adds.

I can't take the abuse anymore, so I try and fight back, "If I'm so useless then why did I even _get_ head Boy!"

"Do not use that tone with us, Scorpius." my mother squeaks from the corner.

"You got it because your Headmistress values all the wrong and unnatural things." Grandfather booms back a me.

"Yeah, like being a death eater and killing countless innocent victims, sounds like the right way of thinking." I mutter under my breath sarcastically.

"Speak up, boy.'

"Nothing." I say slightly louder than before.

"Can't even say it to my face, worthless Gryffindor scum. We had high hopes for you, now those are crushed." My Grandfather practically spits back at me.

I can feel my stomach in my throat again, and it feels like the walls are closing in. My brain is screaming one thing.

And one thing only.

 _Get out!_

* * *

I am an utterly disappointing son, everything my parents taught me I did the opposite (even if it feels wrong). _They all hate you, your useless and a layabout._

All these thoughts were filling my head and pushing the air out of my lungs as ran from the formal dining, to my bedroom. _Who was I kidding, no one cares about you._ Once I got to my bedroom I slammed the the door behind me shut and started ruffling through my drawers.

Where is it?! I need the nicotine to fill my lungs and calm me from this panic.

This overwhelming disappointment thats soon to consume me.

As I find my pack of American Spirit Menthols, I soon remember that I smoked the last cigarette the night prior on my balcony to help sooth my nerves, much like tonight.

Since I don't have any cigarettes left, I'm down to my last resort. Something that helps me feel the pain and suffering I deserve. Much like the burning sensation in my lungs after I take a drag.

I find the razor in my bedside table hidden under one of my notebooks, and by the time I'm done I've reopen four scars and added a few more to my portrait of pain, hidden behind pant legs, and long sleeved shirts, and button ups. In the end though, I know that I deserve what I've done. I am a fuck-up, a screw-up. _I deserve this.  
_

 _Don't I?_

* * *

I am once again laying in my bed, just staring at my old ceiling, the varying lines of decay are reminding me of my own depression, slowly crawling into my soul. Yes I know, kinda creepy but what am I supposed to do when I can still feel the stinging in my ankles and forearms. I should probably get up and fly to muggle London for new fags, but my body feels like iron and my legs jelly.

Get up.

After about 20 minutes I feel almost put together so I throw on a trench coat for the wind and grab my nimbus 3000 from my closet. Hopping out my large floor to ceiling window is no trouble since I've done this so many times before, the only thing I can't seem to get used to is my stomach dropping right when I push off. When I first did this I was so terrified of my family noticing that I left the premise from the wards, but since I've been doing it so long and no repercussion I think they just don't care .

The countryside where I live is about a 40 min broom ride to London. It's almost dusk and the stars are lighting everything like a protective blanket, making it have a nice glow. Riding through here like this is one my favorite things to do at home, no expectations just flying like a leaf being carried by the wind.

It's almost too soon when I land on the outskirts of the city hidden by smog and darkness. I hide my broom under fake grass inside a bush I placed there when I first started doing these nightly endeavors a year ago. The gas station I usually go to is a little down the way but gives me a pack without an id so I can't complain.

"American spirit 12 packs, please." I gruffly say to the cashier. I need a lot for when I'm at school.

"71 pounds is your total." Yes I know what muggle money is. Yes I have some, don't ask how I got it.

" That's over our agreed payment!" I harshly whisper back. We agreed she only got 3 pounds more than my original total so I don't have to show id.

"Well I've changed my mind, do I make myself clear or do I need to get the manager to manage you." The gangly old women haughtily replies, she's quickly raising my temper. I clench my fists piercing my finger nails against my skin, soon it will draw blood. She is not helping my already irritated/upset/sad mood.

"Alright, here." I slam my fist filled with money on the desk and take my fags. Right before I walk out the door though, I cast a small and quick stinging hex at her. I don't stay long enough to see the effect.

As I head back and crawl into my bed I remember that I'm leaving here tonight for Hogwarts.

And that I am underage for such magic.

Damnit.


End file.
